ஐGOODBYE TO YOUஐ
by Genddrene
Summary: Adios a ti. Adios a todo lo que alguna vez crei conocer Tu eres al que ame Lo unico que he tratado de conservar


**DISCLAIMER: Ni la canción ni los personajes me parecen. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad… ES PURA COINCIDENCIA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**GOODBYE TO YOU**_

_**Canción: Goodbye to you  
Interprete: Michelle Branch**_

_Of all the things I believe in__  
__I just want to get it over with__  
__Tears form behind my eyes__  
__But I do not cry__  
__Counting the days that past me by_

No lo pude entender. Esa pequeña pelea. Fue tonta, pero nunca pense qwue podria romper algo dentro de mi. cuando me lo dijo, no supe que hacer. Solo me sostuve fuerte de la mesa, para no desmayarme. Cuando comencé a hacer las famosas preguntas del porque, solo me dijiste: "No era lo que querías? Solo te hice caso"

Y me sentí morir. Simplemente me sentí morir. Saber que en poco días te enfrentaría de nuevo, era algo que no me yudaba en nada. Mi mente estaba a punto de colapsar. Solo me quede mirando al techo, con una sola pregunta latente en mi. ¿Por que?

Y allí suena mi conciencia: tu te lo buscaste. Si. Lo admito. Me lo busque. Pero nunca pense que volveriamos a caer en el maldito juego del destino. Pensé, pensé que esto ya no pasaría. Pero paso y desde ese dia tuve que vivir con eso.

Mis primeros días fueron totalmente desastrosos. Mis amigas simplemente se alejaron de mi, inclusive aquella a la que considere una hermana, simplemente me dijo: es tu culpa. Y se alejo de mi. sin una palabra de apoyo ni nada.

Pero que podía esperar si era un error mio?

_I've been searching deep down in my soul__  
__Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old__  
__Looks like I'm starting all over again__  
__The last three years were just pretend and I say__  
_

Ahora han pasado tres años. Tres años en los que la vida simplemente se dedico a decorar mi rostro con falsas sonrisas, a mejorar mis dotes de actriz, a esconder esas traicioneras lagrimas que simplemente al verte querían salir. Quien dice que el tiempo lo cura todo? Aun no lo creo. O será porque aun a pesar de tanto tiempo se sigo viendo? Cada vez que te veo, sigo encontrando cosas asombrosas en ti. No puedo dejar de enamorarme cada dia de ti.

Respondo a tus saludos con todo el aplomo y la educación que poseo, para no evitar demostrarte el dolor que sigue clavado allí, en lo mas prfoundo de mi corazón. Puedes creer que aun escucho nuestra música favorita?

Sabias que cuando no puedo hacer algo, tu voz resuena en mi cabeza, diciéndome: confio en ti? Y sabes? Gracias a esa voz, sobrelleve todos los acontecimientos de estos últimos años.

___Goodbye to you__  
__Goodbye to everything I thought I knew__  
__You were the one I love__  
__The one thing that I tried to hol__d on to__  
_

Pero, llego el momento de decir adiós. No irme de tu lado, sino abandonar esto que siento. Ultimamente he perdido las esperanzas y la fe. Aunque, después de tantos años, quien no las perdería? Mas viendo como sonries, como puedes seguir con esa alegria, como si yo nunca hubiera pasado por tu vida. Pero en fin creo que es el mejor momento para dejarlo atrás.

___I still get lost in your eyes__  
__And it seems like I can't live a day without you__  
__Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts awa__y__  
__To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right__  
_

Pero miro a tus ojos nuevamente y me pierdo. Y recuerdo como en aquellos días me mirabas y sentía como me amabas. Lo podía leer en tus ojos, lo podía sentir en el ambiente, cuando tu mundo era yo. Pero a veces me pregunto… Sera que no me extrañas? Sera que no extrañas esas largas conversaciones, donde descubrir nuestros secretos, era algo que nos unia cada vez mas?

__

_Oh yeah__  
__It hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time__  
__I want what's yours and I want what's mine__  
__I want you but I'm not giving in this time_

Pero. No quiero hacerte infeliz de nuevo, no quiero volver a equivocarme. Quiero tenerte conmigo. Pero a la vez dudo de si pueda hacerte feliz. Aunque aun siento tus ojos sobre mi. cuando miras tratando de descifrar una emocion en mi. y si. Se que lo logras. Porque siempre fuiste capaz de ver a través de mi y no puedo creer que no hayas notado todo lo que he sentido…

Eres realmente lo único que me he empeñado en retener. Diras que es un capricho, que es solo que soy una mimada y que por eso te quiero de vuelta. Pero quería dejar esta canción como testigo de lo que he sentido.

Suena bien, sabes? Y aun no puedo creer que la primera canción que cantare, sea una que habla de ti. Esta noche no estaras a mi lado, pero tus ojos verdes serán los que me verán, será a ellos que cantare esta canción.__

_And when the stars fall I will lie awake__  
__You're my shooting star_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola chicas!**

**Realmente me meti en el papel de escribir algo mas de Rei y Yaten. Ni yo me lo creo. Pero, créanme que todo tiene un porque ;)  
En fin. Estos one shots o songfics, son para pagarles el hecho de no estar actualizando una llegada muy especial o mi diario de amor (que por cierto sufrirá cambios sustanciales, como la vida misma)**

**Esta de mas decirles que aprecio que no me hayan echado al olvido. Ni que me tiren tomatazos. Y para las señoritas a las que hago llorar… Disculpen a esta pobre mujer! Yo también lloro… Aunque no lo crean y cuando hay una ligera presión sobre mi (como ahora un examen en la universidad) estas cosas salen por si solas. Espero que les agrade y desde ya les agradezco toda la buena y mala onda que tiren. **

**Escribir es algo que amo y si veo como a ustedes les gusta,porque no seguir?**

**Asi que gracias! Y un beso para todas y cada una de ustedes!**

"Cuando quieres algo con todo el corazón, el mundo entero conspira para que lo logres" P.C.

GENDDRENE :3


End file.
